Replaced
by Afraid to Dream
Summary: Ichigo pays a visit to the most prestigious baking school in the world. But when she returns, it seems like she's already been replaced...
1. An Unexpected Visit

**I seriously have no idea what this is.**

**But I wrote it anyways...**

~x~

**Ichigo's POV**

Perfection.

If there's one word to describe her, that must be it.

She has a luminous feel to her. Her golden curls fall perfectly over her shoulders, complimented by her sparkling blue eyes.

She smiles, and the world stops in its place.

_She's beautiful._

~x~

"We have a new transfer student," Ameya-sensei states.

The girl steps forward. She smiles, and her blue eyes shine like moonstones. "Hello. My name is Kurai Emi."

Instantly, the room is silenced. "Who's that?" I whisper.

"Kurai Hiroyuki's daughter." Kashino replies, his eyes wide with admiration.

My mouth drops open. Kurai Hiroyuki is a famous Patissiere. She's the founder of The National Academy of Sweets, the most prestigious baking school in the world.

I stare at Emi, confused. What was she here for?

"For one week," she begins, "I will switch places with one of you." Her eyes scan the audience, and for a brief moment, I could have sworn she was looking straight at me.

Then she continues. "A member from the A Group will take my place at the National Academy of Sweets. In turn, I will take theirs at St. Marie Academy." Eyeing the bewildered looks on our faces, she clarifies: "Of course, the change will only be temporary. But it also means they will participate in the upcoming Sweets Competition... in their new group."

The silence is broken, filled with countless murmurs of surprise. Emi stares expectantly at our group. "So, who will it be?"

Kashino looks away. Hanabusa averts her glance. Andou stares down at his feet.

And suddenly, I realize something. They've been friends for years. I can't let that end now... I can't watch Team Ichigo be broken apart. It won't be the same without all three sweets princes.

I suck in a shaky breath. I have to do this... there's no other choice.

"I'll go."

Everyone stares at me in shock. I lower my glance, tears forming in my eyes.

_It's only temporary, _I tell myself. _Just one week, and it will all be over._

If only I'd known...

~x~

**I'd love if you could review this... it would inspire me to continue. ; v ;**

**Thank you so much!**


	2. Leaving St Marie

**Another update, as promised!**

**Hope you enjoy~ ^^**

~x~

Class is dismissed.

Usually, I'm the first one out of the classroom. But today... I wander aimlessly around, with no place to go.

Then...

"Amano."

I turn around, only to find myself face to face with Kashino. "W-What are you doing here?" I stutter.

His caramel eyes meet mine, and suddenly, I realize how much I'll miss those eyes. "Why did you volunteer?" He says softly.

"You... you don't need me." I look away. "You, Hanabusa, and Andou have been friends for so long. I can't end that now."

"That's not true-"

I ignore him. "I'm nothing but an intruder. I'm an amateur student who never deserved to be in the A Group. You'll be better off without me."

"Amano, please!"

I gaze into his eyes. It's never hurt so much to look into those eyes. "Please," I whisper. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Then I turn and run. Away from Kashino Makoto. Away from the sweets prince who specializes in chocolate. Away from the same person who's gone with me through good and bad, through thick and thin, but accepted me nonetheless.

Away from the only person who's ever captured my heart.

_That's when I realize I'm crying._

~x~

"Ichigo?"

The voice awakens me from my thoughts. I glance up to see Vanilla.

"Ichigo," she says quietly. "We should go now."

I nod wordlessly, brushing the tears from my eyes. When I step outside, the car is already waiting for me. I take one last look behind me... at the school I've learned to love.

Then the car starts. As we drive away, everything I've ever known becomes smaller and smaller until finally, it all fades into nothingness.

_Goodbye, Saint Marie._

~x~

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it~ ;u;**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, they really inspire me to write more!**

**1\. Jacuninja**

**2\. Anita7626**

**3\. anonymous**

**4\. unknown**

**5\. QueenofRhymes**

**6\. momoka**

**7\. abby**

**If you could review/favorite/follow this, it would be very much appreciated! If not, thanks anyways for reading this~ ^^**


	3. The First Page

**This chapter is really boring. I'm serious. Still, it's pretty important, which is why I didn't delete it... Q.Q**

**I'm really sorry about this! Please bear with me~**

~x~

The car pulls over on the curb. _We're there. _As I step outside, I'm amazed by what I see.

The school is the size of an olympic stadium. It's far more beautiful than I'd ever imagined.

But it's the inside that truly takes my breath away.

The floor is made from cream colored tiles, each polished to shine. Above me is a crystal chandelier, which gives the hall a sense of elegance. The large rooms, spacious halls, and vast stairways make the whole place fit for royalty.

"You must be Amano Ichigo."

The voice interrupts me from my thoughts. I look up, only to see the greatest Patissiere of all time; Kurai Hiroyuki herself. "It is an honor to meet you, Kurai-sama." I bow deeply before her.

She smiles. She has golden curls and deep blue eyes, just like her daughter.

"Come with me, I want to show you to your new group." She gestures for me to follow her.

We make our way into a large baking room. There, I find three people waiting for me.

First is a boy with light green hair and emerald eyes. His hair is short, with long side bangs that frame his face. Almost like Hanabusa.

The boy smiles. "I'm Minaduki Noboru," he says politely. "I specialize in fruit and flower themed sweets."

The next boy is slightly shorter than Noboru. He has short black hair and dark violet eyes, much like Andou. "I'm Itou Haru," He says. "I specialize in tea themed sweets."

Finally is a boy with blonde hair and a serious expression. He looks identical to Kashino, except for his eyes - they're ocean blue.

Suddenly, I realize he looks more familiar than I thought. "You're... Hiroyuki's son," I utter.

He nods. "My name is Sho... Kurai Sho. I specialize in chocolate."

_Just like Kashino, _I think. All of a sudden, I'm overcome with a strange ache in my heart. I feel tears prickling at my eyes, but I grit my teeth, trying to keep them from spilling out. _Not now, _I tell myself. _Anytime but now._

"Welcome to Team Amai." Haru smiles warmly.

"Team... Amai?" I inquire. "But... there's no one named Amai in your group."

"Amai means sweet in Japanese," Noboru explains. "Everyone is equally important in our group. Take away one of us, and the group just isn't the same. So instead of naming it after one person, we decided to dedicate our group to the one thing we dream of making; _sweets_."

I think about his words. He's right... Team Ichigo wouldn't be the same without all three sweets princes.

But what about me? Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou... do they truly need me...?

The question lingers in my mind. I bite my lip. _Of course they need me,_ I tell myself. _They need me just as much as I need them. _

But deep inside, I'm not so sure...

~x~

**If you read that whole thing... thank you. It really means a lot to me!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys flatter me~ ;u;**

**1\. MintyAngel  
**

**2\. Mikashimotaku**

**3\. crystal3604**

**4\. infinity121212  
**

**5\. unknown**

**6\. Sarah**

**7\. roxy-chan94**

**8\. Marianneanimelover **

**9\. Kamel2711XD**

**Wow, 9 reviews? I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! ^^**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter, I'll try my best with future updates~ ❤ **


	4. Right Character, Wrong Book

**I hope you guys aren't bored with this story... I tried to update as soon as possible! ****Hopefully this is up to your standards~ ;.;**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mikashimotaku, for being such a kind, patient beta reader! ❤ **

~x~

Kurai-sama shows me to my room. The bed is the color of vanilla cream; the sheets crispy and new. The walls are crystal blue, making the room look like a castle in the sky.

A girl steps out from the other side of the room. "I'm Aoi." She smiles shyly. She has chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. "I'll be your new roommate."

"I'm-"

"Ichigo," she finished for me. "I know. Welcome to The National Academy of Sweets."

She smiles, and I know immediately that I like her.

~x~

We make our way to the dining hall. I take a seat, but I don't start eating.

I can't help but think about the sweets princes. Do they really need me? Or am I just a burden to them... an extra obstacle on their way to greatness?

I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I don't see Aoi walk in. At least, until...

"M-Minaduki! Let go of me..."

I look up to see her standing next to Noburu. His arms are around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Why would I let go of you?" He murmurs. "Someone might take you away from me. I can't risk losing a beautiful girl such as yourself~"

Aoi blushes furiously. "S-Shut up!"

I glance from one person to another. "You guys are together?"

Aoi's face turns crimson with embarrassment. "N-NO! We're just f-friends, obviously..."

"_Obviously._" I repeat, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

I watch the two of them for awhile. Aoi reminds me of myself... she's constantly denying her love for Noboru, even when it's so blatantly obvious.

I think back to my hopeless romance with Kashino. Maybe we could be a couple someday...

_No, _I tell myself. _That's impossible... he doesn't even like me._ _Kashino is an accomplished patissier. He would never be interested in a clumsy schoolgirl like me._

Besides, I don't really care for him anyways.

_So why do I feel like crying?_

~x~

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

**1\. MintyAngel**

**2\. Mikashimotaku**

****3\. oreoinqwbu****

**4\. infinity121212**

**5\. Blazingfyres**

**6\. unknown**

**7\. Cally**

**Without you all, I would never have gotten so far. You guys are amazing! ❤**


	5. Promises

~x~

Suddenly, the lights flicker off. Only the stage lights remain.

Kurai-sama walks onto the wooden platform, then turns to face the audience.

"Good evening." Her voice fills the room. "As you may know, the sweets competition will take place in one week from now. Today, I will announce the theme, so that the participating groups will have time to prepare for it."

For a moment, her eyes shift to our table. Then she looks away, returning her attention to the audience.

"The theme for this round will be..."

Her lips curve upwards, and for a moment, I could have sworn she was smiling.

The she opens her mouth, and says the one word that I would never have guessed...

_"Flight."_

~x~

For the thousandth time that day, Sho sighs.

I glance up at him. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know what to do. For the sweets competition, I mean."

I blink, confused. "Why does it mean so much to you? It's just a competition... nothing much."

"_Just_ a competition?" He stares at me in disbelief. "It's everything to me. All my life, I've been second best. It's always my sister who's in the spotlight. I'm tired of living in her shadow, tired of never being good enough."

"Now, I finally have a chance to prove myself_._" His blue eyes shine with determination. "I can't lose this competition. If I do, it will only prove that I'm worthless."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "Sho..."

He pushes it away. "I don't want your sympathy! Besides..." He looks away._ "You wouldn't understand."_

His words trigger something inside of me... something that I've locked away for so long. "You're wrong," I say. "I used to play piano. Then, when I was six, my little sister began to play as well. I had practiced for years, yet she surpassed me in days. Soon, she was receiving all the attention. My parents barely paid attention to me."

I bite my lip. "Frustrated, I quit piano. I was tired of being second best... tired of being ignored. Until I found St. Marie." I stare into his light blue eyes. "Don't pity yourself. If you want to win this match, you'll have to work for it."

A tear trickles down his cheek. He buries his face in his hands, letting out a muffled sob. "I... _can't."_

Something snaps inside me, and for a moment, I almost feel bad for him. "Sho..."

"I can't do this." His voice trembles slightly. "I can't try so hard, only to realize that all my efforts were wasted. It would break me."

And suddenly, I realize something. Underneath his icy blue eyes, his emotionless stare... he's just a boy. A boy who's longing to be someone... who wants, as much as anyone, to fit into this world. A boy who wants to die remembered.

"It's okay," I say quietly. "We'll win this competition... _together."_

He looks up, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Promise?"

I smile, taking his hand in mine.

_"Promise."_

~x~

I tell the others about my plan. We practice all week, until the sweet is undoubtedly perfect.

All too soon, it's time for the sweets competition. As I enter the room, I find that the A Group is already waiting for us.

"Welcome to the annual sweets competition," the judge announces. "If you are here, it means that you've made it to the top one percent of your school. Congratulations."

Applause fills the room. Then, slowly, it dies away.

All of a sudden, I feel choked by the silence; strangled by my own emotions.

"You will have 3 hours to prepare your sweet. Your time starts... _now."_

I remember my promise to Sho. And suddenly, I'm overcome with a wave of determination.

No matter what, I have to win this.

I can't let him down.

~x~

**I think I'm going to cry. This chapter really sucks... ;A; And I took so long to update!**

**I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys...QAQ**

**Reviewer hall of fame:**

**1\. Cally**

**2\. oreoinqwbu**

**3\. unknown**

**4\. rosette-rose**

**5\. MintyAngel**

**6\. Marianneanimelover **

**7\. Circles**

**8\. misozawatotoro19**

**9\. AyuTsukasa**

**10\. xBaka-chanx**

**11\. Sweet Princess Niki**

**I cannot describe how grateful I am to you guys. Thanks a million! ❤**


	6. The Competition Begins

~x~

The A Group finishes 5 minutes early. We finish a few minutes after them.

Then... it's time for the judging.

"Your sweet will be judged in four categories: theme, appearance, taste, and creativity," The judge announces.

I bite my lip, as the judge tries the A Group's sweet. It's a chocolate swan, with its wings outspread. The sweet is breathtakingly detailed... every feather is executed carefully, every detail done to perfection.

Finally, he looks up. "I'm honestly amazed. The chocolate is tempered to a smoothness that even chocolatiers struggle to achieve. The sculpture is stunningly beautiful, filled with life and beauty. This is truly the work of a professional."

He then scores them in every category.

* * *

_Theme: 92  
__Appearance: 97  
__Taste: 96  
__Creativity: 90_

_Total: 375_

* * *

I can barely believe my eyes... their scores are all breathtakingly high. Do we still have a chance?

The judge examines our sweet. We baked two cakes. One illustrates a bird with a broken wing. It's made out of dark chocolate, and decorated with intricate swirls of white chocolate.

The other shows the same bird, yet it's wing is not broken. It's made from chocolate and strawberries, with the light essence of green tea and rose petals.

The judge frowns noticeably. "Compared to your competitor's sweet, yours is surprisingly simple. Is there a reason for this?" He looks expectantly at us.

I step forward.

"The first bird is made solely from chocolate. If you look closely, you can see that its wing is broken. Although the bird is beautiful, it cannot fly."

"The second bird is made from chocolate, strawberries, green tea, and rose petals. We all worked together to make it. As you can see, its wing is untouched."

"While each one of us is unique, without each other, we're incomplete. Just like the bird with the broken wing, we cannot truly show our potential."

"In the end, it's others that complete us. Together, we bring out the best in each other. Together, we bring light into each other's lives. We are all birds, but it's the people around us that teach us how to fly."

The judge nods. "Very well, I will taste your sweet."

We all wait as he tries the cakes.

Finally, the judge looks up. "At first glance, your sweet appears to be much simpler than the A Group's sweet. This led me to believe that your technique, too, was lacking." My heart falls.

"However, you proved me wrong. The ingredients you used are all so different... I would never have thought to put them together. However, they compliment each other perfectly. The sweetness of the chocolate is balanced flawlessly with the tartness of the strawberries. The green tea and rose petals aren't very strong, but their impact is astounding. Together, the four ingredients make me feel like I'm a bird in flight, soaring higher and higher into the clouds."

He enters the scores one by one. The audience is silent, knowing that the four simple numbers will change everything.

* * *

_Theme: 94  
__Appearance: 90  
__Taste: 96  
__Creativity: 98_

_Total: 378_

* * *

"Team Amai wins!" The judge announces.

The audience bursts into applause. But the victory means nothing to me.

Because now that the competition is over... something even greater is going to happen. Something that I would trade a thousand victories to have.

_I'm going home._

~x~

**If you think this story is over, I'll tell you now that _you're wrong._**

**Finally, I'm onto the interesting part. Here's when the fun stuff begins... xD**

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Trust me, this story is _not _going to go the way you expect it to... :D**

**So please bear with me until the next update!**

~x~

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! ;A; You guys make me so happy... I cannot thank you enough! ❤  
**

**1\. rosette-rose **

**2\. Marianneanimelover**

**3\. Cally**

**4\. Allora22701**

**5\. TsunaMoe**

**6\. Sparklybutterflies1**

**I'm endlessly grateful to you guys~ QAQ Thank you so much!**


	7. Ichigo's Return

~x~

It's my last day here.

In one hour, the car will arrive to take me back to St. Marie.

I've already finished packing, so I make my way into the kitchen. I want to say goodbye to Noburu, Haru, and Sho.

_But they never come._

~x~

I frown, checking my watch. 10:30 AM. They usually meet here at 10.

_Where are they?_

I decide to ask Aoi. She's in our room, reading a book.

"Aoi-chan... Have you seen the others?" I inquire.

She shakes her head. "Come to think of it... I haven't seen them all morning. Why?"

I bite my lip. "I'm leaving today, so I thought it would be nice to say goodbye. But I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh." She pauses. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it... it's not your fault."

She smiles, nodding her thanks. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Your car's here!"

I glance out the window, and I can see that she's right. "I'll miss you, Aoi." I tell her, knowing that these may be my last words to her.

She smiles sadly. "Yeah. Me, too."

I return her smile. Then I leave the room, sprinting to make it to the car.

And as the car slowly drives away, I realize that somehow, in my short time here, the school has managed to make its way into my heart.

_Goodbye, everyone.__ Thank you for everything._

~x~

As I enter St. Marie, I've never felt happier in my life. The familiar surroundings engulf me with a strange sense of happiness. It's bitter but yet so sweet, like the lasting sensation of dark chocolate.

I walk down the hallways, without a care in the world. I'm almost at the baking room when I hear it.

"We don't need her. We've never needed her. Amano's skills are worthless compared to Emi's."

I freeze. I know that voice. I would have recognized it anywhere.

But it couldn't be.

_...Kashino?_

~x~

**This chapter was really fun to write. xD Should I continue this...?**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!**

**1\. meredyr**

**2\. MintyAngel**

**3\. Cally**

**4\. S.K**

**5\. PonyTheFluff **

**6\. Anon person**

**I cannot thank you enough. Most people have already stopped reading this story by now... I'm really grateful to those who haven't! ❤**

**Oh, and one more note:  
To all of you who are complaining about the chapter length... please read my profile under "Author's Note". Thanks!**


	8. Painful Realizations

**Oh my gosh. You guys. I'm crying right now. ;.;**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 50+ FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS!**

**I know, I don't deserve them. I've been a horrible person and never had the chance to update this... ;^; Please forgive me!  
**

**That being said, I'm really grateful to each and every one of you. Without all your support, I would never have continued this story. You guys made fanfiction such a nice place for me... thank you all so much! ❤**

~x~

I follow the voice to the baking room. Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa are all there, their backs turned to me.

I want to run in and greet them. But something stops me.

I want to hear what they have to say.

"Yeah," Andou agrees. "I wish we never had to deal with her in the first place."

"All she ever does is cause us trouble. I wish she'd just leave," Hanabusa finishes. The other two nod in agreement.

_Hanabusa-kun? Andou-kun? Kashino?_

They've made it perfectly clear... they don't want me anymore.

But one question still remains. And no matter how hard I try to ignore it, it refuses to leave my mind.

_Why?_

~x~

Cookies.

I baked them earlier today. They're shaped like hearts, with the words "I'm glad to be back" written on them with white frosting. I had planned to share them with the sweets princes.

But now, it's too late.

Tears stream down my cheeks, as I collapse to the ground, defeated. Being the clumsy idiot that I am, a cookie slips from my fingers.

_Thump._

The sweets princes spin around. For a moment, I see a strange flash of blue. But before I can tell what it is, I duck behind the door, accidentally crushing the cookie with my foot.

When I look down, all I can see is a broken heart. Letters are scattered amongst the pieces, but they're too messed up to display the cheerful message anymore.

~x~

That was when the tears came.

~x~

**I've been looking forward to writing this part for such a long time. And now, I've finally had the chance to do it! xD**

**If you have an idea of what the flash of blue was, you can PM me and I'll tell you if you're right. But please don't leave your guesses by review... I don't want to spoil it for anyone! ^^**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! ;v;**

**1\. MintyAngel**

**2\. SkyeRiver**

**3\. meredyr**

**4\. Fishbeauty**

**5\. Cally**

**6\. NarniaPotterPercyClues15**

**7\. Ceria Crimson**

**8\. WingsofaBelle **

**9\. Girl-from-stars**

**10\. Guest**

**11\. Minegishi Mamiko**

**12\. MiKaTsUnA **

**13\. Sweety Girly**

**14\. Michell P-B**

**Wow, 14 reviewers? That's the most I've ever gotten for 1 chapter~ QAQ I can't thank you guys enough! **


	9. Lies

I grab my things and stand up, tears in my eyes. Then I race towards the entrance, past the hallways and rooms that I had been so happy to see.

Then...

"Amano!"

My heart skips a beat. _K-Kashino?_

"Where are you going?" He yells. "You just got here!"

"I'm not welcome," I state coldly. "So I might as well leave."

"Idiot! What are you talking about?" He lies, taking hold of my arm.

I jerk it away from him. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." My voice wavers slightly, as I struggle to hold back tears.

"Please, Amano." He pleads. There's a desperation in his voice; one that I almost believe to be real.

Almost.

I ignore him, making my way over to the door. I'm not going to fall for his false sincerity. Not again...

"We need you..." He says, in one last attempt to make up for his lies.

I slam the door in reply, without ever looking behind me.

~x~

"Ichigo! You're back!" Aoi blinks, surprised.

I bury my face in my hands, tears flowing down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" She says quietly.

I take a deep breath, blinking back tears, and tell her everything.

~x~

I pick up my phone, dialing Kurai-sama's number. She picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Kurai-sama," I reply. "This is Amano Ichigo."

"Hi, Ichigo! How can I help you?"

"About the exchange..." I trail off, unsure of whether to continue. Is this really worth it? After so long, St. Marie has become my home. Haru, Noburu, and Sho, may have been kind to me, but they're still far from the sweet princes.

St. Marie is everything to me.

Or at least, it _was._

_"We don't need her. We've never needed her. Amano's skills are worthless compared to Emi's."_

_"I wish we never had to deal with her in the first place."_

_"All she ever does is cause us trouble. I wish she'd just leave."_

The sweet princes' words echo in my mind. Anger engulfs my senses. How could they say that? How could they break me like that?

I don't deserve this. I may not be an expert in making sweets, but I try my best to do things right. And for all my efforts, I deserve some respect.

I stare at the phone in silence. For the first time, I find myself wondering what would happen if I went back to St. Marie. And what would happen if I didn't.

~x~

** Sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter... QAQ Anyways, Ichigo's choice will be revealed in the next chapter! But the story is still far from over. ;v;**

**There's a poll on my profile if you want to guess if Ichigo will leave or stay xD**

**Once again, a special thank you to my reviewers! **

**1\. MintyAngel**

**2\. meredyr **

**3\. Cally**

**4\. sunshine7984 **

**5\. Guest**

**You guys make me so happy. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! ❤**


	10. Decisions

"Never mind," I say finally. "I'll call you back later."

"Okay. Nice talking to you, Ichigo."

The phone goes dead.

~x~

That night, I dream that I'm trapped inside of a chessboard.

Below me, the black and white squares seem to stretch on and on to eternity. I look around, and to my horror, I realize that I'm surrounded by a bishop and two rooks.

Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou.

"Check," Kashino taunts. "It's your move."

I look around. There's nowhere to go.

I'm trapped.

~x~

In the end, it's the queen, Kurai Hiroyuki, who saves me.

~x~

I see her walking down the hallway the next day. "Kurai-sama!" I yell, running up to her.

She turns around. "Yes?"

"About the exchange..." I swallow, blinking back tears.

This is it.

The decision that will change my life.

I open my mouth, and say the one answer that I hope is right...

"I'd like to make it permanent."

~x~

**GUYS. WAIT. THERE'S MORE.**

**The story's not over yet! I still have at least 3 more chapters to go. AT LEAST.**

**So please stick with me, okay? QAQ I'm sorry for the super late update! School has been really busy for me... so...**

**Feel free to slap me right now. ;n;**

**That being said, thank you to all the people who still favorite, follow, or review this story! Without you guys, I would have stopped after the first few chapters. Thank you all so much! **❤

**A special mention to all my reviewers:**

**1\. Cally**

**2\. MintyAngel**

**3\. SkyeRiver**

**4\. TheMasked-Trickster **

**5\. Sparklybutterflies1**

**6\. Yumei no san**

**7\. Guest**

**8\. BlackPachirisu **

**9\. meredyr **

**10\. SonataDevil**

**You guys really make my day. Thank you **❤


	11. A New Life

**Updating again because this story is getting a little dusty e.e**

~x~

_Fuwafuwa funwari_

_Amakute torokechau..._

I pick up my phone. "Hello?"

"Amano?"

My heart nearly stops. _Kashino...?_

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. Goodbye." I say hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

I sigh, tears pooling up in my eyes. 6 months have passed since I left St. Marie. And to be honest, I don't know if I can do this anymore.

A tear falls to the ground. Then another.

I miss Andou. I miss how he understood me even when no one else could. How he was always there for me, no matter the consequences.

I miss Hanabusa. I miss his playboy smile and the enchanting aura that always followed him. I miss how he was sweet and sincere, just like the roses in his garden.

And as much as I hate to admit it... I miss Kashino.

I miss his stupid caramel eyes and his stupid blond hair. I miss his stubborn attitude and his cold, bitter remarks.

But most of all, I miss how despite all of this, he has somehow managed to make his way into my heart. How his smile, like an invisible flame, is enough to light up my life.

I love him.

I just wish I had realized it sooner.

~x~

Days fly by. Weeks. Months.

The happiness that I've once known is gone. The smiles that fill my face are no longer real.

It's all dying.

I try to tell myself that I'm happy here, but...

That's the biggest lie I've ever told.

~x~

"Ichigo."

I turn around, forcing a smile on my face. "Oh... hi, Sho."

"I've been... thinking," he starts.

"About what?"

"Things." He seems uneasy.

I blink. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's just..."

He takes a deep breath. Then he says the words I least expect...

~x~

**Thanks for 50 favorites! I'm so happy I could cry ;w;**

**A special shout out to all my reviewers~**

**1\. SkyeRiver**

**2\. Blazingfyres**

**3\. Minty-chann**

**4\. Cally**

**5\. sarakEKO**

**6\. misozawatotoro19**

**7\. Yumei no san**

**8\. xXkawaiishoujoXx**

**9\. Tsuray**

**10\. Potato**

**11\. mika sakura -sama**


	12. It's Not the Same

"I... I really like you."

He looks away. The breeze sweeps up his golden locks, his caramel eyes shining in the sunlight.

All of a sudden, I realize the similarities between him and Kashino.

They're almost... identical.

I may never see Kashino again. But Sho is just like him.

And if Kashino can replace me... Maybe, just maybe, I can replace him too.

~x~

Slowly, I lean forward, closing the distance between us. My lips brush against his, as I let my eyes fall closed.

This isn't right.

I don't love Sho.

But if I trick myself into believing he's just like Kashino...

Maybe, just maybe, I can...

Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the bushes. Alerted, I break away from the kiss.

Someone's watching us.

"Wait," I whisper to Sho. He nods.

I walk over to the bushes, parting the leaves to see who's there.

When I find out who it is, I gasp, my eyes wide with shock.

"...Kashino?"

~x~

**Does this even make sense? Because I don't think anything I write makes sense anymore.**

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter. ;.;**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are incredible. **❤

**1\. Cally**

**2\. SkyeRiver**

**3\. Mustache Rin**

**4\. TheMasked-Trickster**

**5\. Observer-chan**

**6\. Ai Koukgyoku**

**7\. AkaneSakura-Desu**

**8\. Nalu Inukag pretty rhythm101**

**9\. it's mintyyyy**

**10\. sunstella**

**11\. Yumei no san**

**12\. nightowl880**

**13\. Moon Devil and Moon Angel**

**14\. Yumei no san**

**15\. Rosy**

**16\. Guest**

**17\. ANONYMOUS SINGER**

**18\. What**


	13. An Unexplained Warning

**I'm sorry. I know you've had to wait a long time for a short update. Just remember that it takes a lot longer for me to write a set amount of text than for you to read it... honestly, it may take you a minute to read an hour's worth of my writing...**

**But I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner. I promise.**

**Thanks for not giving up on me.**

~x~

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"I–" he starts.

A wave of anger surges through me. "Who do you think you are? You can't just eavesdrop on people like that!"

"I came to ask you to come back," he says quietly. "We really miss you, you know. But you were talking to Sho, so I was going to wait until you were finished."

For the first time, I find myself at a loss for words.

"But apparently..." he continues. "...I came for nothing. You don't need us anymore." His words are bitter, sizzling like the flames of a fire.

My eyes widen with shock, as I try to process his words. Then all I feel is anger.

He turns to leave, but I grab his arm.

"No," I say quietly. "You're the ones who don't need _me."_

Then I turn and run. Away from the one person I've learned to love. The one person who means the world to me.

The one person who betrayed me.

~x~

When I get to my room, I collapse onto my bed. Slowly, the anger dissipates, and all there's left is sadness.

~x~

"Ichigo?"

My head snaps up. "Aoi?"

She takes a seat next to me. "What's wrong?"

I bite my lip, blinking away the tears that so carelessly cloud my vision. "It's nothing," I say, not wanting to trouble her any further. "I'm okay."

She nods understandingly. For a moment, only silence fills the room. Then...

"Ichigo," she says seriously. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but..." her eyes sweep quickly across the room. It's almost as if she's searching for someone, even though it's only the two of us here.

She leans in close to me, her voice barely a whisper against my cheek. "You... you can't trust her."

I blink, surprised. "Who?"

"Kurai Emi..."

~x~

**Reviewers:**

**1\. mintaybirdie**

**2\. Michelle P-B**

**3\. Cally**

**4\. nightowl880**

**5\. SkyeRiver**

**6\. Yumei No San**

**7\. Potato**

**8\. IchigoSendou**

**9\. Someone**

**10\. Percabeth**

**11\. Okamigamergirl**

**12\. gest**

**13\. Guest**

**14\. Scarlet7**

**15\. heh**

**16\. animemysterious**

**17\. lucy**

**18\. Nalu Inukag pretty rhythm101**

**19\. Guest**

**20\. konohinamoto**

**Wow, so many Q.Q Thank you all so much! If it weren't for you, I would have stopped writing a long time ago. ;v;**


	14. The Accident

I frown. "Emi-chan?" I stutter. "W-What did she do?"

Aoi averts my glance. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you." She stands up and exits the room, leaving me here alone.

I turn my gaze towards the ground, lost in thought. _Aoi's been acting so strange lately... w__hat's gotten into her?_

~x~

I awaken to the ringing of my phone.

_Fuwafuwa funwari..._

Blinking the tiredness from my eyes, I push myself into an upright position. My eyes wander over to the clock. _It's 4 AM..._ who_ would be calling me now? _

I pick up the phone. "Hello? This is Amano Ichi–"

I don't even have the chance to finish my sentence when a voice interrupts me. "I need you to come over to my house. _Now."_

It's Noboru. His voice is brimming with panic; so much that I can barely recognize him.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Aoi's hurt. There was a car crash and I tried to save her but..." his voice broke. "I..."

"Hold on. I'm coming," I respond.

The phone goes dead.

I've never driven faster. Thankfully, the streets are mostly empty at this hour, so the trip takes no longer than fifteen minutes.

When I finally get there, I race up the front steps and ring the doorbell. The door swings open almost immediately. It's Haru. "Thank goodness you came," he murmurs.

"How's Aoi?" I ask hurriedly.

"She's okay. She's currently unconscious, but her injuries aren't too severe."

I'm relieved but still anxious. Wordlessly, I follow him up the stairs and into what I assume is Noboru's room.

Aoi is lying lifelessly on the bed, pain evident in her features. Noboru is seated next to her.

Gently, he brushes the strands of hair from her closed eyes. He uses his right hand. His left one, I notice, is bandaged messily, and I am instantly reminded that he was in the accident with her.

But... who could be responsible for this? For a brief moment, Aoi's words echo in my mind. _"You can't trust her... Kurai Emi."_ I shake my head. Emi couldn't be involved in this. She would never hurt someone on purpose.

Right...?

I take a seat and make myself relatively comfortable. My eyes travel across the room. Haru lingers by the doorway, as if he is unsure of what to do. Sho is gazing off into nowhere, his eyes distant and glassy.

All of a sudden, I realize how broken we are.

Judging from the state of his hand, Noboru won't be able to make sweets for awhile. Neither will Aoi. Although they don't say so, Sho and Haru will be broken without their two close friends. Just like I was when I left the sweets princes.

I let my eyes drift closed. Before I fade out of consciousness, I wonder how things could possibly have turned out like this.

~x~

**Should I continue...?**

**As always, a shout out to my amazing reviewers! You guys are super nice, thank you! ;v;**

**1\. Minty**

**2\. Cally **

**3\. SonataDevil**

**4\. konohinamoto**

**5\. SkyeRiver**

**6\. BeautifulLotus**

**7\. funnyfox567**

**8\. Michelle Potter-Black**

**9\. Anonymous**

**10\. Kagamine Arimonori **

**11\. Justacreepyguest**

**12\. Anonymous**

**13\. CuteAnimeGirl345 **

**14\. CherryPetals0510 **

**15\. Yumei no san**

**16\. Guest**

**17\. BlissfulWind00**


	15. A Lingering Suspicion

Haru, Sho, and I decide to do something to lighten to the mood, so we return to the campus the next morning to make sweets. It's supposed to take our minds off of the accident. But from the tense silence that lingers over the room, I know it isn't working.

We spend a few hours baking cakes, and then we taste each other's creations. "Yours is too bitter. The tea tastes burnt," I tell Haru.

"I know. I wasn't paying close attention, so the water I used started boiling," Haru admits.

I turn to Sho. "And yours... the dark chocolate is too bitter. You need more sugar and cream to balance it out."

"Yeah..." Sho smiles a little, but there's no humor behind his voice. "Sorry about that."

I guess it's true, then. I guess you can really taste someone's emotions in the food they make. But then... why does my strawberry cake taste just like it always does?

Maybe, I realize... maybe because I was already broken.

~x~

Aoi is going to spend the week at Noboru's house, so when I get back to our room, I'm all alone. I glance over to her side of the room. Her crisply ironed bedsheets are starting to collect dust, and her desk is now completely empty, despite the fact that it's usually cluttered with schoolwork.

Not for the first time, I feel inevitably lonely.

I take a seat on the bed and stare out of the window, watching a small bird leave a nearby rooftop and disappear into the sky. I'm starting to enjoy the silence when I hear a buzzing sound.

It's Aoi's phone.

Sighing, I take the phone off of the bedside counter. On the screen is a single line of text:

**[1 New Text Message]**

My face shifts into a slight frown. Aoi isn't here... it would be an invasion of privacy to see what the text said. But then again, it might be important...

After hesitating slightly, I type in Aoi's passcode. A message appears on the screen.

* * *

**Sender:** Unknown  
**Recipient:** Yuuna Aoi

**If you reveal the truth to anyone, Noboru will be the next one hurt.**

* * *

My eyes widen. This is no coincidence. The car crash was not just an unlucky "accident"; someone had hurt Aoi on purpose. Someone like...

...Emi.

I frown. I need to tell the others about this.

But first, I need proof.

And I need to know why.

~x~

Emi doesn't go to the National Academy of Sweets anymore. So if I want to find evidence, I need to ask someone who's relatively close to her.

There's only one person I can think of who fits the description. But it's the last person I want to see right now.

Kashino.

~x~

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. You guys are my inspiration. Thank you. ;v;**

**1\. Cally**

**2\. Guest**

**3\. SonataDevil**

**4\. konohinamoto**

**5\. SkyeRiver**

**6\. Marvelous Minty**

**7\. Guest**

**8\. IchigoSendou**

**9\. Someone**

**10\. djjade89**

**11\. Karui**

**12\. Allie Grauman**


	16. Almost a Reunion

I pick up my own phone, aware that my hands are shaking, and dial Kashino's number. He picks up almost immediately. "Amano?"

His voice makes my blood rush to my cheeks, but I ignore it. There's no way that I'm still in love with him... not after all he's done to me.

I take a deep breath. "Kashino..." his name feels so foreign against my lips. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to tell me about Emi."

There's a pause at the other end. "She's a nice girl," Kashino admits. "She doesn't have a specific aptitude for anything... she's talented with all kinds of ingredients. She lacks your creativity, though. Why?"

His words resound in my mind for a bit longer than they should. _She lacks your creativity. _I blink. Did Kashino just compliment me?

I shake my head; there's no time for trivial things like that. "Recently, two of my friends, Aoi and Noboru, have been involved in a car accident." I swallow. "I just thought that Emi might be behind it–"

"What makes you think that?" Kashino interrupts me. He sounds angry.

"Aoi gave me a strange warning about her the day before the car crash," I reply. "I just thought..."

"That the two events were related?" He finishes for me.

I bite my lip. "Yeah."

"Well, I can assure you that Emi would never do something like that," Kashino states. "You can't frame her for something this serious, especially when you have no evidence at all."

_Just like I thought, _I muse bitterly. _He was too attached to her to help me out. _

"Okay," I say dejectedly, though I don't really believe him. "Goodbye, Kashi–"

"Wait!" He yells into the phone, so loudly that it startles me. "A-Amano... can we meet up sometime? I sort of... miss you."

My heart nearly stops. All of a sudden, I feel tears blur my vision.

"Sure," I say softly. "How about tomorrow afternoon, at the café in St. Marie?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then, Amano."

"Yeah." I let my face fall into a smile. "S-See you."

It's only when I hang up that I realize I was wrong.

I'm still madly in love with him. Just as much as I was before I left.

~x~

**Last part in awhile! x.x I'm sort of stuck plot wise... and life wise, too...**

**Yesterday I went to the doctor's office for a normal checkup and I just... broke down and started crying... for no reason at all? I guess I'm sort of stressed? I don't really know.  
**

**So... yeah. Hopefully this chapter was okay.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! ;A; Sorry I couldn't thank you all individually, and sorry I can't reply to them all, but seriously... I read each and every one of them and they mean so much to me. 'Replaced' isn't over, I promise!**

**1\. konohinamoto **

**2\. SonataDevil**

**3\. Floral Sky **

**4\. Bellchime **

**5\. Cally**

**6\. Minteh **

**7\. CuteAnimeGirl345 **

**8\. Someone**

**9\. Guest**

**10\. strawberry-chan**

**11\. SuperSassyGirl **

**12\. TheCritic**


End file.
